Hard Times, Hard Water
by Hiatus-Aren't-Hiakus
Summary: Summary: Heath is worried - Fly keeps skipping dinner. Beck and Edge are arguing over Perry - while Matt and Perry are having complications of their own. Anna's feeling lonely - but how is Beck's brother going to help things?
1. Chapter 1

Why the hell are there only 8, well, 9 fic's now on here?! There should so be more! Ah well.

--

Summary: Heath is worried - Fly keeps skipping dinner. Beck and Edge are arguing over Perry - and Matt and Perry are having complications of their own. Anna's feeling lonely - but how is Beck's brother going to help things?

--

"Dinner's ready," Simmo called from downstairs. Fly didn't move. She'd been camping it up in her room for two day's now. She was nervous about the finals..and Heath..and she'd been getting some stick at school lately. Plus, well, the other day she'd been staring at Heath a little too long, and she'd been avoiding him ever since. She didn't feel like going to dinner - her stomach had been infested with butterflies.

"Hey Fly, didn't you hear Simmo? Dinner's ready." Edge stood in the doorway, messy mop of blonde hair covering his eyes. Fly looked up from where she was curled in a little Fly ball on her bed, and tried to smile.

"Yeah, um, I'm not hungry. Thanks."

Edge shrugged off the door and walked off. Fly went back to thinking. Did she like Heath? Well, that much was certain. Why did she feel so..ill? She'd only skipped dinner two days in a row. Well, three if you count this one. And why was she so scared of school? She'd never been bothered about bullies before. It couldn't be, just, Heath, could it?

"Hey Fly," Ugh, she'd been hearing that too much lately. Why couldn't people just leave her alone. "You coming for dinner? Its your favorite." Oh. It was Heath. Figs.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. Maybe I'll get something later." she replied, waiting for him to walk away. Instead, he came in.

"You okay?" the bedsprings creaked as he sat down. She jumped - Heath put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." she said quickly, shrugging him off.

"Now, you see the problem with that response is, people generally don't talk so fast. What's up?" Damn, why did Heath have to be so nosy?!

"I'm fine. Go to dinner."

"Fine. Call me when you feel like talking."

Damn, Heath sounded hurt.

"Wait!" Fly turned around.

"So soon?" Heath paused, then sat down. "Talk."

"I'm nervous about finals. And school."

"Why? You'll do great, Fly. Not as great as me, of course, but still great."

"Huh, sure." Fly smiled weakly.

"Are you sure that's all?" Heath asked quietly. Fly shivered. How good a liar was she?

"Yeah."

"Fly, you're a terrible liar. Spit it out."

"Okay, um," Fly had to think of something quick. Or be honest. "I'm..worried about..Anna?"

"Why?"

"Um, she just seems really..distant, at the moment. I think she's missing Germany."

Fly felt trouble coming. She could feel it in the water that day.

Ooh First Chapter :D Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edge, you seen Fly?" Simmo asked as they sat down to the table. Edge shrugged.

"She wasn't hungry." Edge reached out for the steaming bowl of lasagna on the table, and Simmo raised an eyebrow, leaving the table. Beck shot a glance at Anna, who shrugged.

"She seemed fine this morning." Anna reached out to take the lasagna from Edge as Simmo mounted the stairs.

"Hey Simmo." Heath greeted as he passed him in the hallway.

"Where's Fly?"

"Er, she's in her room. She's not feeling well." Heath started the head downstairs as Simmo knocked on Fly's door.

"Fly? You alright? We can get you a doctor."

"I'm fine, Simmo. I'm not feeling hungry right now, maybe later."

"At least come and sit in. You don't have to eat." Simmo tried to persuade.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to make anyone ill." she replied through the door. Simmo sighed. Sometimes he wondered why teenagers were so annoying.

--

"Hey Beck, is Anna in?" Joe stood in the doorway, looking sheepish.

"No, she's gone to the beach.."

"Oh. Well, I'll go catch up with her then." Joe disappeared. Beck sighed, and shut the door.

"Hey Matt, you want to go to the mall? I wanna look at boards."

"Sorry Beck, I've got some work to finish." Matt replied, leaving the kitchen with soapy hands. He'd done the washing up this time. Beck left the house, just to jump as Edge appeared by her side.

"Hey. Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was gonna look at boards..wanna come?"

"Sure." Edge followed her out of sight of the house, where Perri was watching. She sighed, then bit her lip. What was wrong with everybody today? First Matt, now Fly..

--

"Heath, did you finish that paper on Australian reefs?" Matt asked as he opened the door to their shared room. Heath was sat with his back against the wall on his duvet, head in his hands. "Heath?"

"No, dude, sorry. I'll finish it now." Heath started to move towards his school bag.

"What's eating at you?" Matt asked, sitting down on his own bed and producing his own paper from his bag. Heath sighed.

"I'm worried about Fly."

"Dude, she's just not hungry, its fine." Matt reassured, flipping through his paper.

"No, somethings definitely up. She's lying to me, and she won't eat - she's been avoiding me all week.."

"She's probably just nervous about finals." Matt replied halfheartedly, still flipping through his paper.

"Matt, she's avoiding all of us. But especially me. I never see her outside of class anymore, you know? She's always in a hurry to go home, like she doesn't want to hang out with us or anything."

"Heath, chill. She'll be fine. Its just pre-exam butterflies. Are you going to finish that paper or not?" Matt asked, changing the subject. Heath shrugged.

"Sorry man. Its just, she's my friend. I can't help it." he pulled a pencil and his paper from his bag. "How do you spell delusionary?"

"D.e.l.u.s-" Matt began, then was interrupted by a large thump from next door. Heath looked up, frowned, then dropped his paper and left the room. Matt sighed.

"Fly? Are you okay?" Heath knocked loudly on the door to her room. "Fly?" he pushed open the door, and immediately went into panic. "Matt, get Simmo." he walked quickly forwards and dropped to where Fly was lying unconscious on the carpet.

"What happened?" Matt asked from the doorway, panicking too.

"I don't know! Just get Simmo, we need a doctor!" Heath didn't know what to do. She was out cold. Still breathing, thank god, but her pulse was sluggish..

"What aren't you telling me, Fly?" Heath whispered under his breath. Simmo appeared and immediately went into boss-man mode.

"Heath, get Fly to the car. We need to drive her to the hospital."

Obligingly, Heath scooped Fly into his arms and headed towards the car. What was wrong with Fly?

--

"Hey, where are you going?" Perri asked Matt, dashing out of the house.

"To the hospital. Fly's collapsed." Matt explained, heading towards the car.

"What? Wait, let me come with you." Perri disappeared inside to pull on some flip flops and clambered into the car. Matt sighed, then clambered inside. This was going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Sand between his toes, Joe walked slowly along the beach towards the waves.

"Anna?" he called half-heartedly through the noise of the crashing waves. He blinked towards the horizon, but he couldn't see her. It was worrying how much that relieved him. He didn't want to talk to her, but he was going to have to. "Anna," he mumbled, talking to himself. "I was thinking about after the competition ends and I realised if you win, then you'll be touring all over the world and stuff..and if you don't win you'll probably be going back to Germany..long distance relationships aren't- ugh, why?" Joe kicked the sand frustatedly. He didn't want to do this.

"What's the beach ever done to you?"  
Anna's voice came out of nowhere, heavily accented. He smiled and looked up.

"Where did you come from?"  
"I was a little further along the beach."  
"No, I mean, in Germany.."  
"Hamburg..why?" Anna sat down on the sand. Joe looked nervous and followed suit.  
"I was thinking..about..after-"  
"ANNA!" Bec's voice cut him off as she ran across the beach, Edge in tow, looking serious. "Perri just called me from the hospital, Fly's collapsed."  
"Is Deb around?" Anna sprang up from Joe's side.

"Yeah, she said she'd take us in her car." Bec motioned for Anna to follow and turned to head for Deb.  
"Hi, bro, nice to see you." Joe muttered under his breath. Bec turned around to see Anna apologise with a swift kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll see you at home, Joe." Bec replied sharply. "Come on, lets get to the car."  
Anna said goodbye and followed Bec and Edge to Deb's waiting car. Joe started to kick the sand again. At least he didn't have to tell her now.

--

"Can't you drive any faster, Deb?" Anna asked anxiously, leaning towards the drivers seat from the back.

"Not unless you want me to break the speed limit, Anna." Deb snapped. She was already worried about Fly. If word got to Solar Blue.." Sit back, please. I don't want to have to cart you into A&E too."

"Sorry Deb. What ward is she on?" Anna sat back, folding her arms to match Bec's.

"Ward 27." Deb replied, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel as they slowed to a stop by the traffic lights.

"C'mon, come on.." Bec hissed, tense. Edge was uncharacteristically quiet.

--

"C'mon, wake up, you're scaring me.."

Matt sighed and left Heath to sulking by Fly's bedside. Perri sat with her back against the wall, seemingly anxious. Simmo had gone to find a nurse that could explain in non-doctor terms.

"Matt.." Perri's voice cracked as she finished his name. "What if..she doesn't..wake up?" Matt slid into the seat next to her and leaned down to see her face. She turned to stare back at him, tear stained.

"Don't be silly, Perri. She'll be fine, she's probably just tired." Matt soothed, putting an arm around her. She shrugged him off.

"Go put an arm around Heath. He needs it more than me right now." Perri told him, sniffing.

Matt nodded and half stood from the chair so he could see through the window on the other side of the hall. Heath was quiet now, which was a first. He was slumped over, on Fly's furthest side, his head buried in his arms. Fly didn't stir from her painful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Fly stirred weakly, blinking into the bright, painful white of the hospital room. She blinked a couple of more times, getting her bearings, then twisted to look around the room - she was alone in the room, but she could see Simmo, Deb, Edge and Perry talking outside, Anna's head opposite, leaning against Bec. A man in a white Doctor coat was holding a clipboard and a ball point pen. She turned her head in the opposite direction before they could see she was awake. She didn't feel ready to talk to them yet.

"Simmo, you're kidding me!"

"She's been completely irresponsible, Edge!"

"She's a great surfer, and this was just one mistake! Do you like ruining people's dreams, Simmo?" Bec argued, jumping to her feet. Anna sighed, stood up, glanced over to Flys room, and turned to leave.

"Anna, where are you going?" Deb demanded, staring after her.

"I'm going to talk to Heath and Matt." Anna replied quietly, disappearing down the corridor. Deb, Bec, Simmo and Edge stared after her quietly.

"Sorry Heath. It was just, its Fly, you know? I didn't know she was like this, honestly."

"S'ok, dude. Just leave me alone, please?"

"Whatever, man. But you can't hide down here for forever, you know." Matt began to walk back down the hospital corridor, towards the stairs, just as Anna appeared at the top of them.

"Simmo's talking about kicking Fly out the competiton." Anna whispered, her gaze fixed on Heath at the end of the corridor.

"What?!"

"Bec and Deb are putting up a fight. Edge and Perri too." She leaned to the side to see around Matt. "How's Heath?"

"He's okay. He's just trying to figure out what's up with her."

Anna dodged around Matt and headed towards Heath. Matt mounted the stairs, preparing an argument in his mind.

"Heath?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Anna..did the doctor say.."

"I dunno, Heath. Deb and Simmo are arguing over whether they should let her stay in the competition.."

"What?!" Heath jumped up from the floor where he'd been sitting, ready to spring into action and defend Fly from Simmo.

"Wait, Heath, its okay.Perri and Bec and Edge are defending her. I want to talk to you." Anna half got up from the floor, holding a hand out to Heath, who sighed and sat back down. "She's been mumbling in her sleep lately.." Anna admitted quietly.

"What about?" Heath asked, whispering.

"School, and back home on the farm.." Anna smiled warmly to the floor. "And you."

Heath's expression made Anna laugh - he looked absolutely shell-struck.

"Why?" he asked eventually, blinking in surprise.

"She kept saying she was sorry, and that she..its not mine to tell, Heath."

"Aw, c'mon Anna!" Heath protested, sitting up. Anna shook her head, gesturing towards the stairs and grinning.

"Ask her yourself." she said cheerfully. Heath turned.

Fly leaned heavily against the railings, in nothing but pure white hospital pj's, looking extremely sleepy. The edge of Heath's mouth twisted up into a warm smile, and he walked forwards, just as she tripped on the last step. He darted forwards and managed to stop her cracking her skull open on the tiles.

"Whoops-I-daisy." Heath whispered in her ear. Fly began to shake, and then the sound of her laughter echoed around the corridor.

_'Whoops-I-daisy. The first thing he says when he sees me. Whoops-I-daisy.'_ Fly thought, grinning into Heaths shoulder. She was glad she woke up.

Edge bit his lip, about to 'fly off the handle' as his grandma would put it. Fly. They were going to disqualify her from the competition just because she'd passed out?! His competitive side yelled at him for fighting for her - he should be happy! Less competition! But Edge couldn't help it. Their happy little goldfish-bowl environment maybe fake, but..all the same, he liked Fly. She was a good kid - and it totally infuriated him that they would be so flippant about letting her go. What company was this?!

The truth was, it terrified him. If they could get rid of Fly for something like this..he wondered how many times he'd toed the line, too.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers but particularly:

Linnea212 - She added me so many times I don't know what she was thinking!

GroowyL - Regular reviewer (Sort of) Cries I'm so happy. Cookies for all!

PS. I'm listening to MUSE, Time Is Running Out, so sorry if any of the lyrics slip in. Also, I have insomnia at the moment (seriously, I haven't slept in four days) so my spelling might be a liffle ott. (Did you see what I did there? XD Sorry. Sleep deprived! little off.

--

Evening came with tense silence. There was definite tension in the car on the ride home - Fly was free to go, with a stiff warning from the doctor and Deb to be more considerate in future - Simmo drove defensively all the way home, taking his anger out on the horn. No-one dared to speak, and there was a dash for the door as they arrived home. Fly got out last, hesitant, but followed the others into the kitchen, waiting for the questions and accusations to start.

"Fly, what were you-"

"Shoo, kiddos." Simmo arrived in the doorway after locking the car, eyes fixed on one and only one member of the house. She shivered behind the counter, and waited for the yelling to start as Bec disappeared upstairs.

Perri tried to pass Matt's room on the way up, but guilt got the better of her and she waited patiently by the doorway, twiddling her thumbs. Perri had been avoiding Matt lately..there were some things that were on her mind, that had been eating away at her for a couple of weeks. Matt seemed to be fine and unsuspecting, but..

"Matt, can I talk to you?" she asked quietly as he appeared at the top of the stairs, Bec close behind. He shrugged, looking puzzled, and gestured inside.

Bec frowned as she passed them, and carried onto her room, feeling alone. Edge and her were on the rocks - she wasn't sure where they stood. Were they friends? Were they..more?

"Bec, you got any idea what Joe wanted to talk to me about?" Anna asked as she passed her room, holding up her cellphone in confusion. "His phones off."

"I dunno." Bec shrugged, intending to move along, but she doubled back a few steps later and found herself knocking on Anna's door.

"I want you to understand the consequences of your actions Fly, so you're officially grounded as of now."

"Simmo-"

"You can't leave the house except for school and training - and on Thursdays, because I want you to visit someone." Simmo told her firmly, handing a business card to her.

"Who?" Fly looked down at the card, blinked a couple of times, and looked back up in disbelief. "A psychiatrist? Simmo, I'm not crazy!"

"I just want you to go talk to them. I don't think you're crazy, but I can understand this can be stressful and we can't talk to you about it most times.."

Simmo lectured on, but Fly toned him out, staring down at the card, thinking, maybe this time she'd gone too far.

"Why'd you like me, Matt?" Perri asked suddenly, sitting down onto Matt's bed. He shrugged, leaning onto the desk behind him.

"Because you're pretty, and-"

"Is it just because I'm pretty? Its just I've-" Perri cut across him, and he looked a little startled.

"No, you're..smart, and nice, you're a good surfer, and you make me laugh..what's with you?"

Perri turned a vague shade of pink and turned her eyes to the floor.

"Its just sometimes I get the impression thats all I'm good for. Well, and surfing of course."

Matt sighed. He never knew Perri could be so insecure.

"Perri, shut up. You're prefect." he said quietly, going rapidly red. Unfortunately, it had a different effect. Perri sniffed, got up and left the room, leaving Matt to wonder what on earth he'd said wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

(Oh my god I can't believe I spelt perfect wrong in the last chapter!!!!!! NOOOO! I mean, I know I was sleep deprived and all, but still! Ugh. Yeah, still sleep deprived here. Have the remnants of a cold coming back, a hacking cough, too much coursework to do..that I should be doing right now..XD)

_Italics =_ Fly's thoughts

**----**

_Well, it all started with Heath. It **always** started with Heath._

"I don't know, Doctor, honestly." Fly lied through her teeth as the doctor asked what she thought had caused her sudden insecurity.

_I've seen him staring at other girls._

"Well Fly, it has to be something."  
_Prettier girls. Prettier than me, definitely. Thinner too. He always teased me for eating so much._

"I'm not anorexic or anything, I swear."  
_Its not that I'm jealous or possessive or anything. Okay, well I'm kinda jealous. But its not like he's mine. He's never been mine. He never will be, the way this is going._

"Well I'd like to test you just in case, Fly."  
_I don't think he notices me. I mean, he's always making jokes about how much I eat doesn't affect my size. It's not my fault I'm short. It's not my fault I'm the youngest. Its not my fault Lorna Gibson hates me and wants to beat me up._

"Fly, are you listening to me? Fly?"  
_It's not my fault I've got a short fuse. It's not my fault Heath doesn't like me. I mean, maybe he's standards are just set too high or something._

"Fly? Fly, are you listening?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Doctor Monroe. I was just daydreaming." Fly apologised hastily, eyes focusing on the doctor opposite. The room around Fly was small and an off white colour, with an ugly green tiling that hurt Fly's eyes. She sat on a hospital bed used for examinations, just behind a screen to the left of her, next to the Monroe looked accusingly at Fly with a patient smile as the door opened. Fly looked up automatically, expecting it to be Simmo come to pick her up at last – he was late by twenty minutes – but it wasn't. It was Brianna Walters, a tall tanned girl with straight black hair and oh-so-perfect blue eyes – Lorna Gibson's right hand man. Girl.

Brianna's eyes looked slightly shocked at the sight of Fly in what was so evidently a physiatrist office. She passed a cart to Dr Monroe, not taking her eyes off Fly, who shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

_I am in so much trouble tomorrow._

*

Edge was leaning against the counter in the kitchen when Simmo and Fly appeared in the doorway. He'd heard the van pull up on the driveway, but hadn't moved.

"Hey guys. What's up? Fly, I don't suppose you could help me with-" Edge began, but Fly didn't meet his eyes when she started to mount the stairs.

"Sorry Edge, I've got a ton of work to do for school, and I don't really feel like it."

"You don't even know what I want you to-"  
"Sorry, Edge." She apologised before disappearing up the stairs. Edge sighed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Girls." He muttered under his breath, and then Simmo made him jump – he'd forgotten he was here.

"Hey, leave Fly alone. She's a nice enough girl when she's not half asleep."  
"I know, I know," Edge apologised, walking over to the fridge to get a drink. "Where did you guys go, anyways?" he said, taking a carton of milk out the fridge.  
"Get a glass." Simmo reminded him, sitting on the back of the sofa. Edge sighed and reached up into the cupboards. "Where's the others?" he asked, distracting Edge.

"Bec's gone to visit her brother with Anna," Edge explained, placing a glass on the counter, making a loud thwack. "Perry's in the gym with Deb, I think Matt's at the library, and Heath..I think he's in his room." Edge turned to address Simmo again, but he'd disappeared, the front door banging in his wake." Hey, you never told me where you.." Edge trailed off. He swore, talking to people in this house was getting harder these days.

**----**

(I hope you liked it!!! I haven't watched Blue Water High in forever, so sorry if it's a little OCC. I saw an episode of the new (2nd over here) series the other day ^^ Its only just come to the UK.)

(I apologise to people called Lorna Gibson and Brianna Walters. They were the first names that came to my head.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if this story is a little Fly/Heath centric, is just their my fave couple ^^ This chapter is dedicated to Linnea212, earth-fairy2006, XD Ebony Mist XD, and Daizy Evans, for being damn patient and reviewing reguarly and saying lots of happy positive stuffness that made me smile :D (Says the girl that makes up words like 'stuffness'.)**

*

_Why IS my uniform so itchy..? Has Lorna managed to put itching powder in it again during PE?_

Fly sat in the middle of her maths class, feeling dizzy. Her uniform was really irritating her, and she couldn't help but scratch at her arms while Miss Substitute Teacher scribbled meaningless equations on the board..

_Oh god, I don't feel too good..did she poison my lunch or something..? I'm sure the board isn't supposed to flicker like that..god, I'm so tired...hey..the worlds gone funny.._

She tipped sideways off her chair in a whirl of hair and skirt and shoes, making an almighty crash for somebody so light.

"Fly? Fly, are you all right?" Bec's voice drifted over Fly's eardrums, but there was no-one there to register it. She'd fainted, out cold on the lino flooring.

*

Bec's POV

_Why does algebra have to be so BORING...why do they even teach us this stuff, when the hell am I going to have to calculate the value of x-pi??_

_Hey, what's wrong with Fly..she looks really pale..oh god..did she have lunch today? Yeah, I watched her eat it. God, she looks ill...maybe I should ask to take her out...yes, no algebra! _

**Crash.**

_What was that..Fly?! Oh god, what's wrong with her..c'mon, Bec, get it together._

"I'll just, um, take her to the nurse..."

_Lorna is going to pay for this. God, Fly's light._

Bec shuffled awkwardly out of the room as the substitute tried to user the class to their seats, and failing miserably. The distinct sound of Lorna Gibsons laughter echoed through her mind.

_Bitch._

Bec carried Fly awkwardly out of the classroom and towards the nurse's office, which was unfortunately on the other side of the school as well as on route past Heath and Edge's Math classes. If Bec knew Edge, he'd be looking for any excuse to escape the terrors of high school math.

"Bec...where am I?" Fly's small voice echoed up. "Put me down please."

"Fly, oh thank god. You're at school."

"I know that, dummy. I mean, I thought I was in Maths..oh god, I collapsed again, didn't I?"

"Fly, you did eat dinner right? I mean, you didn't throw up in the toilets or anything-"

"No! Ew, Bec, that's just..ew." Fly shuddered in the middle of the corridor, looking weak.

"Fly, you need to go to the nurse."

"Fine..you get back to class then." Fly started to head away from Bec, who stared suspiciously after her.

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to-"

"I'm coming with you. I'm sick of algebra anyway."

Fly's face broke into a smile and they walked quietly together in their respective silence to the nurse's office.

*

Fly's POV

_Of course I didn't throw up in the toilets...god, I am such a LIAR._

THINGS WILL GET BETTER, I PROMISE, AND NO, IT ISN'T A GORDON BROWN PROMISE. *has just coined the phrase 'Gordon Brown Promise'.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a quick update before I go Christmas Shopping ^^ I now LOVE the phrase Gordon Brown promise :D oh, And I KNOW I have to work on my chapter lengths but its not like I'm writing a real book, is it? This update is a bit longer than the last one, though.

**ALSO!**

_I do not encourage, have, or have ever had, anorexia! People should be happy with what they look like and not conform to some stupid stereotypes! Its very very dangerous, you could end up hurting a lot more people than just yourself. Rant over._

*

_After School_

Fly shrugged her shoulders so her backpack didn't slip off them. She'd had to borrow a spare uniform the nurse had for the rest of the day. They'd tried to give Lorna Gibson detention after she'd so blatantly been telling her friends about the itching power prank after Maths, but Fly knew Lorna would never go to detention. She never did, always managing to slip away before the bell rang..

"Hey, _Itchface_, you going somewhere?"

_Oh, very inventive, Lorna._

Fly shivered involuntarily on the sidewalk but carried on walking, speeding up a little as she turned the corner. "Hey! I'm talking to you! GET BACK HERE, WATSON!"

Fly walked even faster, feeling Lorna's shadow creeping up behind her.

_Its just one girl, Fly, c'mon! You can totally take her._

But as Fly turned round to smack Lorna in the nose, she saw the unmistakable sight of Brianna Walters and Lorna's other cronies appearing round the corner, a smug look on their faces. "You think you could escape me, Fly? You should have seen your face in Maths today, it was so UGLY." Lorna swung a punch but Fly dodged.

"There's no need to be violent, Lorna.." Fly held up her hands in self defense.

Lorna laughed, and it was one of those moments where you realize there's no getting out of this. Brianna and the others grouped around, pinning Fly to the wall, and Brianna looked smug.

_Oh dear god, no. Please no._

"Oh, and Lorna, Lorna, guess what?"

"What?"

"The little freak show was at the nut house the other day," Brianna started to laugh, staring at Fly's terrified face. "She's a nut! She's crazy!"

"I am not crazy, Brianna! What were you doing there anyway?!"

"Don't talk back," Lorna hissed. In a second, before Fly could react, a hand pinned her throat to the wall. "What were you doing, Brianna?"

"I-I work there, Lorna. Its hilarious, there was this guy-"

"I don't care, Brianna! Now," Lorna turned to Fly, who shuddered. "You little bitch, you grassed me up, didn't you? You coward-"

The insults continued in a stream of profanity as Fly struggled against the wall. Lorna raised a fist, but Fly aimed a strong kick to Lorna's knees. They buckled, and she dropped to the floor, snarling with rage.

Fly ran for it.

Lorna got up too quickly behind her and was already catching up, her face contorted with rage, but then Fly hit something hard but soft as she reached the end of the alleyway, and she looked up to see Heath's face, confused and slightly upset.

"What happened to-"

"Never mind that, just run, Heath-" Fly pushed him out the way and grabbed his arm, flying down the pavement at full speed.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, LORNA!" Edge's voice roared from behind them - evidently Heath wasn't alone - and Fly winced as Edge threw a punch at Lorna, then bolted after them.

Fly kept running till she couldn't hear Lorna's yells anymore, dragging Heath along with her and Edge a little way behind. She collapsed against the wall, panting, and let go of Heaths arm, but he caught her hand and she looked up at him, panicked.

"Is this what you haven't been telling me? Fly, are you kidding me, you need to tell someone about this-"

"Are YOU kidding ME? They'll kill me!"

"Fly, I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure Simmo will kill us before they do - we just beat up _the Chairman of Solar Blue's daughter_."

"Whaaaat?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Dun dun dun Chapter 10 on the 1st of January! Happy 2009 everybody :D I DO NOT OWN BLUE WATER HIGH, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR DIET COKE

Fly went into panic mode. _The Chairmans daughter. The Chairmans..daughter._

"We need to get out of here," Edge panted, out of breath from all the running.

"But..can't we just..make it up to her or something?!"

"How?! Edge just smashed her face in!"

"Simmo can't know." Edge cut in, his voice low and his tone warning. "He'll have us all kicked out."

"I hope you realize I'm in for it at school now." Fly said quietly, glaring at Heath. "Why did you have to get involved?!"

"Oh, thanks for saving me from being pulp, Heath, yeah, you're my hero-" Heath replied sarcastically. Fly glared at him, stamped on his foot and ran off. "OW!" Heath yelled, clutching his foot whilst leaning against the wall. Edge frowned.

"What's got into _her_?"

*

_You can't stay here, Fly._

There's nowhere to go.

_You can't stay here. Heath doesn't want you. You're the worst surfer in the group. Edge can't protect you forever. Lorna will find you. I will find you._

I am not the worst surfer!

*

"Perri! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing Matt. NOTHING."

Perri glared. Matt looked confused. Perri stomped out the room. Matt looked even more confused.

"Girls.."

"Hey Matt, are you okay?" Anna appeared on the stairs. Matt double-took.

Anna was wearing a long forest green dress with wooden sandals, her hair curled and hanging in tight curls across her shoulders. "A bit too much?" She asked hesitantly, her German accent showing through.

"No, no, you look great Anna. Going to see Joe?"

"Yeah. He asked me to meet him on the beach..I hope he doesn't want surfing lessons." she laughed, and Matt smiled. "What were you and Perri arguing about?"

"Um, I don't really know to be honest."

"Hmm. Well maybe you should try and find out, huh? Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Anna."

She gave him a brief smile as she slipped out the door. Matt stared at the double doors Perri had disappeared through and tried to steel his nerves. He bit his lip as he took a step outside.

*

"Hey Bec, do you know why Edge and Heath are so late home?" Simmo asked, leaning against the counter in the kitchen and casually popping open a can of Diet Coke.

"No..where's Fly?"

"Good point. Get in the car." He downed the last of the Diet Coke and fished his car keys from his pocket.

"But Simmo-"

"No buts. I have a feeling Fly might have gone walkabout..do you know what's up with her these days?"

"I dunno, Simmo." Bec replied as she clambered in the passenger seat of the car. "What about Deb?"

"She'll ring me if she thinks we're in trouble. C'mon, its getting dark."

Simmo pulled out of the driveway as Bec shook her head, wondering why life had suddenly turned weird.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, get out the balloons everybody: I have GOOD NEWS. I'm leaving you space so you can guess what it is.

I just got published.

I know.

Isn't it cool?

Okay, its not that big of a deal really. You can put the balloons away now. AGES ago we did a competition in my English class where we had to write a mini saga with 50 words. Not much, I know. I kept getting stuck and I wrote it in the last 5 minutes – but they decided it was cool and want to put it in the book. Its called 'The Adventure Starts Here..' Cheesy I know. I'm just filling in the copyright forms now. So what did this equal? Celebratory update. :)

Don't worry, I'm almost done. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone on the alerts list/favourites list:

Alerts List

Dark Demeanour (Awesome Name :))

Eloisel54

KFred

Kary2156

Linnea212

Mazazilian

XD Ebony Mist XD

XxNever meant to CryxX

claireeleven

earth-fairy2006

flemmas

lilybetrox

& myla84 (who was the first one, I think :) Thanks, guys!)

Favourites List (if you've added it before this date (19/02/09) but your name isn't here it should be above)

GroowyL

& XXCaMpRoCkXX

(I'd add everyone on the reviews list too but there's a ton and you want me to get on with the update)

*

Fly didn't know where she was running to, or even where she was going. This was a part of town she hadn't explored before – not dangerous or anything, but unfamiliar all the same – and she was beginning to realise she was becoming more and more alone.

Luckily it was long before it was about to fall dark, but she still didn't feel safe. Who knew who she could run into around here? Could Lorna live here?!

Fly didn't feel like herself, running like this.

But the fear kept her feet moving.

****

"Perri..what's wrong with you?"

"Just..stop asking me, Matt..I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Perri.." Matt trailed off, trying to rack his brain for something that could have possibly upset her. She had gotten a phone call about a week ago – that was when all this had started. "What did they say to you on the phone last week?"

"My parents want me to quit the competition."  
She continued to stare distantly into the sand of the beach, where two small figures were sat upon the sand. Matt stood stunned, wondering what to say.

****

Joe winced when he watched Anna walk towards him – she looked gorgeous, perfect – which made the entire thing just that bit harder. She smiled, and he felt guilty for what he was about to say.

"Are you okay, Joe, you look a bit sick.." she put an arm on his shoulder, looking cute and concerned. Her accent showed when she spoke – he was going to miss the way his name sounded when she said it.

"Um, you look pretty."  
"Thanks," she smiled and twirled, and he watched almost wistfully, then jumped when she coughed and he realised he was still staring. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine, really." he sat down on the sand, aiming to buy more time, and she followed suit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Anna asked, glancing over at him. He stared at the sand for a while, then met her gaze. She looked worried. "Joe..?"  
*****

Bec cringed when Simmo swerved heavily to turn yet again down another unrecognisable street. Edge gripped her headrest – they'd picked them up on the way around the school block, still looking for Fly. Heath had looked guilty and Edge was playing it cool, as usual. Bec would get it out of him later – she was too stressed about Fly right now.

"WAIT!" Heath screeched for the third time, having thought he'd seen her. "Oh, no..sorry, false alarm."  
"HEATH," Simmo roared, agitated. "WOULD YOU SHUT IT, PLEASE?!"

Heath pushed himself further back into the seat, and Bec shook her head.

"We'll find her," Edge reassured. "Then Simmo can yell at her all he wants."  
"WAIT!" Heath sprung up excitedly and attempted to plaster himself to the window.

"HEATH, IF THIS IS ANOTHER FALSE ALARM-"  
"No, no! ITS HER! LOOK!" Simmo turned the steering wheel fast, sending Bec careering into him and Edge into Heath – and they all tried to stare out the window at the same time.

On the opposite side of the road there was a small kid's playground. On a small set of kiddie swings, Fly sat, leaning against the chain that connected it to the frame. Heath squinted, trying to see her face. Something was very wrong.

Bec began to undo her seat belt and clambered slowly out of the car, watching Simmo carefully. He seemed to be using the steering wheel as a stress ball in an effort to calm himself down. Heath clambered out too, following Bec slowly towards the swings as if he was trying to capture a frightened animal. Bec reached her first, sitting down slowly on the next swing. Heath hovered a little way away, scared that he might scare her off.

"Hey, Fly.." Bec began gently, staring carefully at her. "How you feeling?"

"Not so good." Fly mumbled, and Bec frowned, taking her shoulder. Fly turned towards her, and Bec double-taked.

Fly had a split lip and the beginnings of a black eye, and she was clutching her stomach. There was some blood on her shirt as she stared at Bec.

"HEATH, RING THE HOSPITAL."

****

After they'd dropped a reluctant Fly, a anxious Heath, and an angry Simmo off at the hospital, Deb met Bec and Edge to drive them back home. The drive had been mostly uncomfortable and silent except for a slight questioning by Deb – she'd took the hint and left them alone after they didn't answer. Bec clambered up to her room, yawning, then flicked on the light.

"Anna? What's wrong?"

Anna was sobbing into her bedspread, and Bec immediately knew it had something to do with her brother.

"Joe broke up with me!" Anna explained thickly. Bec sat down and patted her back comfortingly. That boy was so dead.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm going to Cardiff tomorrow so no updates. Plus I need to revise like hell so no updates for at least two weeks.

The next morning was painful.

Anna and Bec were arguing about whether Bec could go and confront Joe – Fly was avoiding everyone to the point of being severely late for school – Matt and Perri were having half-arguments, half conversations all the way to lunch.

Heath and Edge sat on one end of the lunch table, eating ravenously – they'd just had to run twenty laps round the track for forgetting their P.E. kit. Perri sauntered up to join them, staring at the scene before her.  
"Is this an indigestion competition?" Perri asked, opening her own lunch, a healthy green salad.

"No-" Edge mumbled through his food, and she flinched. "What the hell are you eating, rabbit food?"  
"I'm being healthy, unlike some people.." she trailed off, poking at her salad with a fork. "..Fly isn't here."  
"I know." Heath replied, having finished eating. "I'm gonna go find her-"  
"Aw c'mon man, she'll get over herself eventually." Edge interrupted, staring incredulously at him.

Heath frowned at him for a second then shook his head as he walked off, heading towards the reception doors. "Ugh.." Edge muttered in disgust, pushing his food away.

"I was thinking..maybe we should have a party, you know, loosen everyone up a bit. We could have a surf party, maybe out on the beach."  
"Anna won't be coming if its out on the beach, Perri." Bec intoned, arriving and setting her tray down next to her. "Joe broke up with her yesterday – I haven't had a chance to yell at him yet."

"Aw, that sucks." Perri threw her fork down. "Where are they all, anyways?"  
"Anna's avoiding Joe because she knows he'll be around. Matt..was looking for you, earlier."  
"Pfft," Perri sighed, staring out into the bluest of skies. "Let him look."  
"You know, I don't think a beach party's such a bad idea...maybe we could spread the word, get more people to come? I need a break from all this hype..I want to get back into the water." Bec suggested, following Perri's gaze. Edge grunted, picking up his fork again.

"I don't do parties."  
"You do when I'm making you do them."  
"Yes, ma'am." Edge grunted, and Perri smiled for the first time in a week.

"I think we can pull off a party..now, what are we going to say to Simmo?"

*******  
"Its a stress-relief party. We've got exams coming up and everyone's all panicked and tense – its not going to help our surfing. We'll be good, I promise. Maybe just a campfire out by the beach and we could serve drinks or something? Please Simmo?" Perri put on her sweetest smile, knowing it wouldn't work but trying it anyway. Bec grinned hopefully beside her, standing in the doorway of his office. "It might even be good for Fly!"  
"...Hell, it sounds like a disaster waiting to happen..but okay."  
"REALLY?!" Perri smiled and hugged Bec, who looked a little startled but hugged her back. "Thanks, Simmo!!"

She disappeared, talking at high speed about music and drinks and games. Simmo felt like he was getting a migraine.

*******

Preparations for the party were strictly Perri, Bec and a reluctant Anna's business. They passed around the invitations in a week, detailing where to go and when, and they asked if it was okay to have a campfire on the beach, nothing big. Within a week, the party was official and even Simmo couldn't stop crazed teens from coming that night.

Whether most of the team were coming, though, was another matter.

"I don't really feel like any parties.." Fly kept mumbling whenever Bec managed to find her. She'd been distant and mostly disappeared lately, and the tension was beginning to creep up again.

"Mmm, I really need to revise.." Matt would moan whenever Perri found the strength to talk to him. They'd mostly fallen apart since she was forced to tell him about her parents.

"Argh, stop bothering me..I told you, I don't do parties." Edge would groan whenever Bec found herself calm enough to not want to strangle him, which was rarely.

"No." was the flat, unchanging answer that came from Anna, who was gathering herself together but permantely in a mood since Joe.

"I don't really feel like it, I mean, My parent's will kill me if I fail." Heath would sigh, pouring over textbooks of stuff they'd covered weeks ago.

But somewhere in her heart Bec knew they'd come anyway, just to see what would happen..and Bec guaranteed that something would.


	13. Chapter 13

OKAY, I'M SORRY, but exams are over now :D I shall update more often, I promise :)

***

The flames of the fire were crackling merrily an hour after the party had started and Bec and Perry were the only one there.

"Okay, I really don't think anyone's coming Bec." Perry said for the fourth time, lying on a towel in the sand and playing with her phone.

"But they are, I know they are." Bec muttered for the fourth time, and for the sixth time got up and started pacing around the fire. "At least the kids at school." She glared towards the house, where Simmo was standing trying not to laugh. "I don't know what the rest of them are doing-"

"Um, am I okay?" Anna was stalking over the beach, barefoot, in a red dress, casual but stunning at the same time, pulling Fly along with her, in blue, her hair down and all crinkly from the plaits she usually had them in. (pictures on profile)

"Wow, Anna, Fly, you look awesome." Bec stopped pacing and ushered them over.

"Are you sure I'm not..over-dressed?" Anna said, smoothing out her dress as she sat down on the towel next to Fly.

"No, no, I mean look at me." Bec said, gesturing down to her own outfit - flip flops and a purpley coloured dress - she was even wearing earrings.

"Hey, guys!" Heath was walking over to them from the steps, looking confused. "I thought you said there'd be half the school here.."

"There will be!" Bec reassured him a little too loudly as he sat opposite Fly, who was fiddling with her hair, looking nervous. "Is anyone else..coming?" Bec asked quietly to Heath, who grinned knowingly.

"If you mean Edge, I just saw him on his way out. I would have come earlier, but I really did have a ton of assignments to finish...hey, isn't there supposed to be food here?"

"Um, yeah, but we thought we'd get it out when more people get here."

"Who's coming?" Fly asked, sounding nervous.

"Um, it kind of spread like wildfire." Bec said, and almost automatically Fly and Heath looked over to the steps to just glimpse Lorna Gibson making her way over the sand, cronies in tow. Fly squeaked and started to get up, running for the house, but Heath dragged her back. "What is it?"

"That's the girl that's been bullying Fly." Heath said stonily, keeping one hand on her shoulder and the other ready to hit Lorna. Bec and the others sprung up, but Lorna just kept coming.

"Hey, what's- Why the hell is SHE here?" Edge appeared at Heath's side, and Simmo was beginning to look a little less amused and a little more suspicious. "I'm gonna-"

"No, if anyone's gonna do anything, it'll be me." Heath cut in, but Fly ripped from his grip and headed towards Lorna.

"No. I am." Fly was stumbling over the sand towards her, and the entire group turned towards the house.

"SIMMO!" They roared, and both Simmo and Deb ran looked over and then ran for them.

"Fly, Simmo will kill us if he finds out that it's her-"

"I don't CARE!" Fly yelled at Heath. "He can kick me out the competition if he wants, she's had me scared too long!" Fly charged towards Lorna but Heath caught her arm, looking confused.

"But this competition means everything to you."

"And she made it mean nothing." Fly whispered, wrenching her arm from his grasp and running towards Lorna. He didn't follow her - no-one did. Simmo and Deb finally reached them, looking confused, and then the whole group flinched as Fly drew back a shaky fist and punched an unsuspecting Lorna in the face.

She felled easily.

"FLY!" Deb yelled, running towards her to pull her out of Brianna's tangles. "What DO you THINK you're doing?!"

"That's the girl that's been bullying Fly. That's the girl that made her starve herself." Heath whispered, and Simmo looked startled.

"DEB!" He roared, and she turned to look at him, halfway there. Then Heath stiffened as Fly went down, and then started running as she screamed, scrabbling to push Lorna off her.

Heath reached them before Deb did, both of them pulling the girls apart, Lorna still scrambling to reach Fly as she stood shakily infront of Heath.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, I SHOULD HAVE HAD THAT PLACE-" Lorna was screaming, struggling as Deb attempted to restrain her. Simmo ran up to them, the rest of the group following. A crowd had begun to gather, and slowly, from the bleeding fingernail marks on Fly's face and Lorna's screaming, they put two and two together.

"GO FLY! YOU GET HER!" Someone yelled, and then there were mixed cheers of encouragement. Simmo straightened, looking murderous.

"SHUT IT!" he roared, and the crowd immediately stopped, and Simmo glared at Lorna.

"Simmo, she's the daughter of the Chairman of Solar Blue."

Simmo looked to Heath, who had just spoken, and then Deb dropped her. Lorna landed face down on the sand.

"I could have you all kicked out!" Lorna yelled, smiling nastily. Brianna backed away a little.

"I'm sure your dad would be delighted to hear that his daughter has been beating up contestants." Simmo intoned. Most of the people surrounding them cheered. "Deb, get her into the car. Let's go see the Chairman."

Fly seemed to come to her senses and headed for the house before Heath dragged her back. "You're coming too," Simmo intoned, looking at the scars on her face. "Evidence. Now," he turned to the milling crowd, who were jeering and cheering at Lorna. "You lot. Clear off. There isn't going to be a party tonight." Most of them moaned, and Edge ran off to put out the fire. Simmo pulled Lorna into the car, who was protesting wildly until he buckled her in and shut the door.

The group collectively gulped and clambered into the car. No-one noticed that Heath was still holding Fly's hand as they got in.

**

They were all pressed into the backseat, and Deb was following behind in her car with Fly and Heath in the back. They'd thought it'd be best to keep the girls apart.

Deb tried to focus on watching Simmo's indicators but she couldn't help glancing in the rearview mirror to see Fly leaning against Heath's shoulder as he examined her face.  
"They're not going to go away for a while," he said finally, and she sat up, blushing a little. Heath frowned as he stared at her arms. "How much weight have you lost, Fly?"  
"Um..about 14 pounds..?"  
"What?!" Deb shrieked from the front, wanting to turn around but keeping her eyes on the road.

"In three months, Deb."  
"Oh. Well that's definitely not good for you Fly, you could be seriously ill, what with you already being underweight."

"How did you know I was-"  
"Its on your records. We have to know to enroll into the competition."

"Oh." Heath put an arm around Fly, who smiled, giggling a little.  
"Fly."  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you going to stop doing this?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Losing so much weight. You're being silly - you're perfect."  
"AHEM, Can we PLEASE leave the teenage stuff until you're OUT of my car." Deb interrupted, and they grinned. "Thank you."  
She turned into a private driveway, and a large, expensive looking, cream coloured house loomed into view. Fly stiffened, watching Lorna get out of the car and being restrained as the front door swung open.

Show-time.


	14. Chapter 14

The six nervous looking surfers, as well as Simmo and Deb, who was keeping a firm hand on Lorna's shoulder. The Chairman stood on the doorstep, staring around. He was a tall, ominous man, wearing an expensive looking suit.

"Daddy!" Lorna cried, ripping out of Deb's grip and running to him. He caught her.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked, looking confused as he stroked his daughters hair. She glared at Fly from his arm. "Simmo, care to explain why you're interrupting my evening?"

"Chairman, these are the surfers in the competition-" he swept his arm to the nervous looking bunch beside the cars.

"-What happened to her?" he asked sharply, pointing to Fly, who flinched then stepped forwards, looking fiery.

"Your daughter happened, ."

"Lorna?" he gasped, then pushed his daughter back. "Lorna, did you do this?"

"No Daddy," she sniffed, and Fly had to stop herself from hitting her. "I don't know what they're talking about."

"But of course she'll say that!" Fly exclaimed, moving forwards, and Heath dragged her back. "Let go of me! , she's been bullying me for weeks! She's only doing it because she's jealous that she didn't get into the competition!"

"What?" Lorna hissed, and her father looked at her like she was a stranger.

"Lorna-"

"You liar! I'm not jealous, I should have got that place, and you know it!"

"Lorna!"

"What? You know I should have. You know they only didn't give it to me because I'm your daughter." Lorna rounded on her father, who looked surprised and then his expression re-arranged into contempt.

"The reason you didn't get the place, Lorna, is because I told them not to give it to you."

"You did what?!"

"You, in that house, with complete strangers? You'd never beat all of them, and your competition tactics are just punch and kick! You can't out-surf anyone without violence."

"I SO CAN!"

"Don't yell," he said, sounding stressed, and then turned to Fly. "I'm very sorry for my daughters actions - she only does it for attention really-"

"-I DO NOT!"

"Inside, Lorna."

"But-"

"Inside. Now."

Lorna glared at Fly from over his shoulder, and then pushed him aside, barreling towards her-

Then Simmo blocked her.

"This is all YOUR fault, you little WHORE!" Lorna yelled, pushing at Simmo as he forcibly grabbed her flailing forearms and began to drag her towards the house. "You're still FAT, you muffpfh-" Simmo put a hand over her mouth as he dragged her inside, her father pushing the door open to help, and Bec, Edge and the others gathered around Fly and Deb.

"Is this what everything was about, Fly?" Deb asked, brows creasing down into concern as she glanced over Fly, who was shivering. "And to think I just thought you were homesick.."

"-I'm very sorry for my daughters actions. She has a tendency to lash out at those she thinks are better than her. As for the comments about this young lady's weight..well I'm afraid that stems from a childhood fear of being overweight. She was rather..chubby as a child and was picked on for it." Edge sniggered and Bec hit him in the arm.

"Thank you, ." Deb began, but then Simmo re-appeared.

"I trust you will restrain her from attacking Fly?" he asked, staring at the Chairman, who stared back slowly.

"I will."

"Well. I think that's everything in order then," Simmo started towards the cars. "Sorry for disrupting your night."

"Wait- Fly," Bec interrupted, taking a few steps towards her. "How come you listened to her? Why didn't you tell us?"

Fly glanced around at everybody as the Chairman disappeared into the house, and then to Heath. She turned and started to walk the way back to the house, gesturing for him to follow. "Fly! We want to know TOO!"

"I think she just told us," Edge chipped in, squinting after Fly and Heath. "C'mon, I'm starving. Let's go home."

"But we just had dinner an hour ago!" Anna interrupted.

"All this bull-" he then looked to Simmo, who'd paused while getting in the car. "All this drama takes a toll on your stomach." Edge grinned, clambering in behind Deb.

"Boys." Bec and Anna chorused in unison, looking cheerful but exasperated, and then started laughing. Matt extended a hand to Perry, who glanced unusually shyly at him before taking it. Deb rolled her eyes and started the car.

At least this time, maybe Fly would be hungry when she got home.

*

"So..why did you listen to Lorna?" Heath broke the tense silence between them as they walked down the block, side by side, the night unusually still with the sound of lapping waves and passing cars. She looked up at him as they passed under a streetlight, quiet but smiling slightly.

"I listened to Lorna because part of me wanted to believe her, and eventually most of me did."

"Why would you want to believe that?" Heath's eyebrows rose and he gestured wildly with his hands, and she laughed a little.

"I was looking for a reason to believe that something was drastically wrong with me."

"Nothing is drastically wrong with you. Why would you do that?"

She glanced up at him again as he watched her with dark, slightly amused but mostly serious eyes.

"Heath, you flirt with anything in a skirt-"

"Hey! Don't change the subject!"

"You are the subject, Heath." she replied quietly. He blinked several times.

"Go on." he gestured, and her smile widened.

"You flirt with every girl I've ever known and it's got you nowhere..as far as I know."

"It's as far as you'll ever know."

"Right. Well. You..well..we've..sort of flirted a lot more than you usually do, and er," Fly struggled with the words, obviously embarrassed. "well you've..I've..you've never made a move."

"And this resulted in you thinking there was something wrong with you."

"Well..yeah. Either that or..you're just..not into me..w-which is fine, if you aren't," Fly stammered. Heath clapped her on the back.

"I think it should be pretty obvious by now that I am."

"Well er, I just thought that..maybe there was something wrong with me..I mean the hands back on the farm used to flirt with me all the time, but that's cos I was the only girl around..that was in their league."

"Hands used to flirt with you?" Heath interrupted, sounding confused.

"They help out on the farm," Fly explained, smiling. "But yeah..well.."

They stood awkwardly under the street light outside the house now, and she was half leaning against it and half leaning towards him, staring at his shoes. "I guess I'm sort of saying because you didn't..do anything, I thought that maybe there was something wrong with me."

"Fly, why didn't YOU do anything if you were into me?" Heath said quietly, grinning lopsidedly.

"Er- well I guess cos I was scared that you wouldn't..that you'd take it the wrong way."

"That's the exact same reason I didn't do anything. Explain much?"

"Oh..but you're always flirting with other girls-"

"-Because I know they won't take me seriously, and, more importantly, they aren't you."

"W-what?"

"They aren't YOU, Fly. If I kissed you right now, what would you do?"

"Er..I don't know?"

"They'd push me away. They'd laugh and they'd spread rumors. If I kissed you - before we even had this conversation - you would have kissed me back."

"How do YOU know?!"

"I knew you were into me," Heath explained sounding smug. "I mean, it's damn obvious when a girl is, because they're the only girl that talks to me about things other than sport or class or Calculus."

"But I would have pushed you away!"

"Do you want me to test that theory," Heath flirted, sounding serious but still grinning. He leaned towards her so that his nose was almost touching hers. She glanced up at him, bewildered. He smiled up at her, and then there was darkness - and the feel of his skin - and his mouth against hers. "Fly," he breathed, tickling her nose. "Honestly, you're sillier than me sometimes." Then her eyes were closing and there were arms around her waist and hers around his neck and lips- and then there was Deb.

"Oi! Do YOU WANT the lasagna or are you going to stand out there all night doing indecent displays for the neighbors?"

*sniff* Last chapter, guys. Thanks for you support, it's been wonderful getting all of your reviews in my inbox. It took a long time but we're here now. I hope you liked the ending, and that they aren't too OOC through the story. See you around. x Bekkah x


End file.
